Endangered Love (TomandJerryFan360 Style)
TomandJerryFan360's music-spoof of "Endangered Love" from King Jerry and the Ducky. Cast: *Jerry (Tom and Jerry) as Larry the Cucumber *Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) as Barbara *SpongeBob SquarePants as Bill *Tom (Tom and Jerry) as Bob the Tomato Quotes: *Narrator: And now it's time for Silly Songs with Jerry. The part of the show where Jerry comes out and sings a silly song. We join Jerry as he follows the tragic saga of Sandy Cheeks in the day time drama, Endangered Love. *Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Sandy Cheeks. *Backup Singers: Cheeks, Cheeks. *Jerry (Tom and Jerry): You are the one for me. *Backup Singers: One for me, one for me. *Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Sent from up above. *Backup Singers: Up above, up above. *Jerry (Tom and Jerry): You are the one I love. *Backup Singers: Sandy, oh Sandy. *SpongeBob SquarePants: Please don't cry Sandy. You're a nice squirrel. You've been so good to me. But l must go into the world and do noble things for the good of all, and you can't come because you don't speak french! Au revior! *Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants): But if you leave, SpongeBob. Who will take me to the ball? Who's going to take me to the ball, SpongeBob? I have a new dress and shoes, and new squirrel lipstick! Who will take me to the ball? *Jerry (Tom and Jerry): I'll take you the ball, Sandy Cheeks! *Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants): Please don't go. *SpongeBob SquarePants: I must. *Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants): Don't go. *SpongeBob SquarePants: I must. *Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants): Don't. *SpongeBob SquarePants: Must! *Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants): Don't, don't! *SpongeBob SquarePants: Must, must! *Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Sandy Cheeks. *Backup Singers: Cheeks, Cheeks. *Jerry (Tom and Jerry): You are the one for me. *Backup Singers: One for me, one for me. *Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Sent from up above. *Backup Singers: Squirrel from heaven. *Jerry (Tom and Jerry): You are the one I love. *(Jerry dances the tango with his stuffed Sandy) *Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Sandy Cheeks. *Backup Singers: Cheeks, Cheeks. *Jerry (Tom and Jerry): I'll be your mon ami. *Backup Singers: Mon ami, mon ami. *Jerry (Tom and Jerry): I'll take you to the ball. *Backup Singers: To the ball, to the ball. *Jerry (Tom and Jerry): I hope you're not too tall. *Backup Singers: You might have trouble dancing. *Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants): SpongeBob, I've learned french. *SpongeBob SquarePants: You have? *Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants): Mais oui, je suis squirrel. See? *SpongeBob SquarePants: Oui, oui, mon amie. l always knew you could. l really hoped you would. Now can we go into the world and do noble things for the good of all? *Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants): Yes. But first, SpongeBob. Will you take me to the ball? Oh, SpongeBob. Will you take me to the ball? *SpongeBob SquarePants: l can't dance. *Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants): You can't? *SpongeBob SquarePants: No. *Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants): I must go. *SpongeBob SquarePants: Please don't go. *Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants): I must. *SpongeBob SquarePants: Don't go. *Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants): I must. *SpongeBob SquarePants: Don't. *Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants): Must! *SpongeBob SquarePants: Don't, don't! *Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants): Must, must! *Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Sandy Cheeks. *Backup Singers: Cheeks, Cheeks. *Jerry (Tom and Jerry): You are the one- *(the music stops, Jerry is interrupted by Tom opening the door.) *Tom (Tom and Jerry): Uh, Jerry, what are you doing? *Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Just, watching a little TV, Tom. *Tom (Tom and Jerry): Well, maybe you should read a book. *Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Yeah. Okay. *Narrator: This has been Silly Songs with Jerry. Tune in nex time to hear SpongeBob say. *SpongeBob SquarePants: Sandy! I've learned to dance! *Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants): Oh, SpongeBob. Movie Used: *VeggieTales: King George and the Ducky (2000) Clips of Movies/TV Shows Used: *Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) *SpongeBob SquarePants (1999) *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out Of Water (2015) Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:VeggieTales Category:Pet AnimalTales Category:Musics-Spoofs